Life as I Once Knew It
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Mara has escaped vampires before and when she starts at South Shore High, the vampires find her again and when the crowned prince has a future set for her will she be able to escape the dark future the prince has planned for her or will she fall in love?
1. FOUND!

Today just seemed like a normal day. Another boring day at South Shore High School and it feels like the day is going by in slow motion. It was almost lunch when it happened and it would be the last thing that I knew was real and that I didn't know his kind was here. After this I don't know what someone tells me or if it is a lie, or that I could even trust anyone. It happened when it was only five minutes till lunch and then there was a loud bang. Then there is another bang and another. The principle came out on the speaker "Everyone we are on lockdown please do everything need for this lockdown." Everyone get under the desks and stay quiet." The teacher hissed at us. I got down under the desk and closed my eyes praying that this would all be over soon. I heard a sudden bang and a loud shouting of a man at the door, he was yelling, "Open up I know there is people in there! I can smell you and hear your hearts beating like a race car on a race track." He said with a cocky and sexy voice. Then I saw the door bust open. I see a boy who looked about my age and with black hair and skin pale as snow. He was tall a muscular like he worked out every day. I heard all of the girls in the class gasp at the sight of him, everyone except me. He looked at me, like he was shocked that I didn't gasp at his beauty. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist with a bone breaking grasp. The only thing I was thinking about is how and the hell did the vampires find me. I gasped out in pain as he pulled me to him. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, so that my chest was pressed up against his. I could feel the cold radiating from his body that it made me let out an involuntary shiver. I avoided his gaze knowing what he was. His kind has lived in secret for many years and has taken lives of many, and it is my people's job to make sure that people do not get hurt for the carelessness of his kind. I felt his hand move under my chin and my eyes landed on his. His eyes were a sea blue and the seemed to glow. He grinned at me and said, "I know who you are and I know what you are capable of. Don't try it or I will not show any mercy on you." I glared at him and he bent wrist backward. It started to hurt and I felt tears starting to form and I tried to hold them back, to show him I am not weak. "Let me go!' I demanded trying to not let him hear the shakiness in my voice. All he did was bend it back more and I felt the bone breaking. He put his face close to mine which our noses were touching. I looked down to see his fangs were out. I gasped because they look so dangerous and sharp. Then I had enough of the games and dip a kick flip and spin to try to get my wrist out of his grasp. But other than getting out of his grasp all I did was get my wrist out of his grasp only to end up into his arms. "I told you not to do anything! Now you will be coming with me!" I gasped and said, "Why the hell do you want me!" I asked with enough venom in my voice to make a human cringe. "You are wanted by my brother because you have a rare blood type and you're a slayer." My mind went instantly to the crowned prince. He was the meanest and hottest vampire in the entire vampire world. Then I saw his eyes go wide then I fell into a dark bliss.


	2. CHOSEN!

I woke up to find that I was chained to a chair. I instantly started to struggle. I found that I was in what seemed like a study or an office. I found that struggling was useless, but I kept at until when I hit this one point where I tipped the chair over. When I made contact with the ground my left shoulder hit the ground as well. I yelped out in pain and then I heard the doors open. I looked to see a man about twenty-nine, maybe thirty at the most. I could see that he had a woman and a boy to his right and another boy about my age to his left. The man had black hair and pale blue eyes but the woman was blonde with chocolate brown eyes. The boy next to the woman had black hair and brown eyes like the woman, but the other boy had black hair and glowing blue eyes. The man chuckled and said, "Wow you really don't want to be here," I gave him the death stare and said with enough attitude, "Really, what gave it away?" His expression changed and it turned cold. "Boys will you help our guest up," the boys left the sides of the man and woman and lifted me up and back into place. I struggled and I felt the boy with the glowing blue eyes hold down shoulders. "Let me go! Or I swear I will kill you once I free." Then I felt a hand to my cheek, and then I knew that blue eyes had hit me. I felt him grab my chin so that way I was looking him dead in the eye. "You listen and you listen good, you never speak to me that way. You are mine now and you will speak to me with respect." I tried to speak but he held my jaw so tight that I couldn't speak. He let go and I looked at the man and said, "Why the hell am I here?" The man moved so he was looking at me and said, "Never, you can't leave." "Why?" Then blue eyes stepped in, "Because you are the slayer and you have been chosen." I gasped, how did they find me and why did I get chosen. When a vampire choses a human then that human is going to be the mate of that vampire. "Who chose me and why and the hell did they?" "I did. I chose you and because once I found out that you were the slayer I instantly chose you," said blue eyes. "May I ask who are you," "I am Dimitri, crowned prince of the vampire nation." I gasped just like the vampire who took me, the crowned prince wanted me.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS GOT SOME REVIEWS SAYING I NEED TO UPDATE XD. LETS TRY 5 REVIEWS TILL I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. THANKS GUYS!- ALICE [XD]<strong>


	3. LOCKED IN!

I turned my head away from all of them. I knew that I had to stay here and I knew I would never see my family ever again. I felt Dmitri's hand go to my chin again and he forced me to look at him.

"Aw what's wrong princess, do you finally surrender," he said with a cocky smile.

I spit at him and yelled, "Go to hell!" Then the prince smacked me so hard that it forced my head to the side. I wanted to yelp out in pain, but I was not going to show him that I was weak.

I heard the man clear his throat, "Okay this is getting us nowhere. But this childish bickering is foolish, so since you two can't seem to get along can we revisit this later."

"Fine," we both said. Everyone left except for Dmitri and the man.

I looked at both of them and said, "Will you please unchain me?" They both looked at each other and then the man closed his eyes and the chains fell of me. I pulled the chains off of me one by one. I got up and instantly guards were at my sides. They grabbed my arms with a bone breaking grip. We all filed out of the room and into a hallway. It was a big binding hallway with a bunch of doors that led to rooms. When we came to a stop, I saw that it was at a door at the end of the hallway. When they opened the door I saw that the room was black and blue. The furnisher was blue; it was like my dream room. I felt the guards shove me inside and I heard them force the prince into the room as well. I heard the door slam closed and the lock slide into place. Then I heard the man's voice in the room, "You two are going to settle this and you when you two come to a decision then you will be let out. Food will be brought and you will have the rest to do on your own," then he was gone. I turned to the prince and he smiled and evil smile with fangs bared. Then it dropped and then I knew I was locked in the same room as the crowned prince.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS YOU HIT THE REVIEW LIMT AGAIN SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! SORRY IF THE BEGINING IS A LITTLE SLOW. LETS GO FOR 5 REVIEWS AGAIN! - ALICE [:P]<strong>


	4. TEARS & COMFORT!

I could feel my heart jump when I heard the lock slide into place. I walked towards one of the wall and I started to cry. I felt a hand come on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Dmitri. I shook his hand off and I started to cry harder.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

I shot up from my corner and scream, "Because you took me from my family and my friends. Why? Why me! I had a perfect life, until you kidnapped me!"

I went back to my corner and started to cry harder. I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me. I turned towards him and started to cry into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dmitri's P.O.V<strong>

I heard her start to cry. I went over to her and put my hand on her but she shook me off.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

She shot up from where she had been and she screamed, "Because you took me from my family and my friends. Why? Why me! I had a perfect life, until you kidnapped me!"

She went back to where she was and started to cry harder. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, and I felt her shift and she started crying into my chest.

*two hours later*

I could hear heart slow down into a steady and calm rythem. I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. I undid the covers and placed her in it. I took off my shirt and got on the other end. I didn't want her think I took advantage of her. She started to go towards me. I saw her lay her head on my chest. I could hear her mumble, "Dmitri, Dmitri,"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! 5 REVIEWS. -ALICE [:P]<strong>


	5. KISS ME!

**Mara's P.O.V**

I woke up and I found that I was lying in Dmitri's arms. I tried to turn and get out of his arms but when I started move he just tightened his grip on me. I felt Dmitri flip over to his other side and with that he shot me out of bed and me fall on the floor. I yelped out when my shoulder made contact with the floor again.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

I shot him a look and said, "Well you when you switched to your other side you bumpped me so hard you shot me out of the bed and how and the hell did I get even into the bed?"

I saw his eyes look into the distance as if he was reliving last night. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

I looked at him shocked. What did happen last night? The bed? What the hell did he do to me last night when I fell asleep?

"No but answer my question how and the hell did I end up in the bed!" I could feel my blood start to boil.

Dmitri got up and started towards me. I started to crawl backwards until I was backed up against the wall. I got up and started to inch towards the door. Dmitri was there in front of me in a instant and he pressed his body against mine. I felt my face start to heat up. I turned my head away from him so he could not see my emmbarassment. I could feel the cold radiating from his body.

"How you ended up in this bed was that I put you in it. The only reason was because you started crying into me, but a couple hours later you fell asleep in my arms. I thought that you would like to be comfortable while you slept, so I put you in the bed. I felt tired to so I laid down next to you, but right before I fell into the darkness of sleep I heard you mumble Dmitri, Dmitri."

I looked at him in suprise. Did I really say that? "Oh then ok." I turned away from. I felt his hand come under my chin so that I was looking at me. I felt like I could drown in those blue eyes. Wait! What was I saying he freakin' kidnapped me, he took me away from my family and friends. I can't fall in love with him. Even though his eyes shine brighter than the brightest star in the sky. Their blue glow that you could just drown in them. His heart melting smile and his midnight black hair. SNAP OUT OF IT!

I looked at him and said, "Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS YOU MUST REALLY LIKE THIS STORY BECAUSE YOU HIT THE REVIEW MARK AGAIN! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PUT THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES LIST AND FAVORITE AUTHORS. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP SAYING THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY. THANKS AGAIN! LETS TRY 5 REVIEWS!- ALICE [:P]<strong>


	6. ATTACK!

Dmitri looked at me. I could see fear in his eyes like as if he was going to hurt me if he kissed me. I saw him take a step towards me but hesitate at first. I looked him straight in the eye and took a step towards him.

"Dmitri what's a matter?"

I saw that his eyes were closed and his hands clenched into tight fists. I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched backwards as if I just shocked him. I saw his eyes open back up and I saw pain. Pain? Why would he be feeling pain? He looked at me and sat down on the bed. I went over to the other side of the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes thinking on what I am going to do to get out of this hell hole. I felt something soft come upon my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Dmitri's lips on mine. He was kissing me. I started to move my lips and I started kissing him back. I felt him pull away and look into my eyes. Then I saw him crash against the door. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were blood red. Then he lunged at me and I screamed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find that I was on the bed. I could see that Dmitri was in the corner chair with his eyes closed.I fell back down in the bed and cloesed them again. I could see what happened, Dmitri lunged at me and his eyes were red and fangs out! Blood red eyes! Oh god he lunged at me red eyes and fangs out?<p>

I ran both of my hands down my neck trying to find if he had bitten me and if he did would I become what I have hated the most. I stopped my hand when I felt two little holes in my neck. Omg he bit me!

* * *

><p><strong>NEW CHAPTER! READ&amp; REVIEW! -ALICE [=P]<strong>


	7. important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	8. Please read

Authors Note

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys hate author's notes too. But the reason that I haven't been updating is because my house got broken into and they took my laptop, i-pod, and kindle. My laptop had future chapters of my stories and now I have to start again on them and I have also been grounded so I could not use my new laptop and I just recently got Microsoft Word so that is how I am getting this out. I will be updating soon so please forgive me. I love it when I get a new review so please don't give up on me.


End file.
